honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailers Anime - One-Punch Man
Honest Trailers Anime - One-Punch Man is the 5th episode of'' ''Screen Junkies spinoff series'' Honest Trailers Anime. It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the Japanese science-fiction fantasy anime series One-Punch Man (2015). It is 2 minutes and 56 seconds long. It was first published on June 10, 2017. It was originally exclusive to the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus and is now exclusive to Screen Junkies' Facebook page. '''Watch Honest Trailers Anime - One-Punch Man on Facebook "The anime that you never knew you needed." '~ Honest Trailers Anime - One-Punch Man'' Script From the author of the viral hit Mob Psycho 100 and the studio behind series like ''Ninja Scroll,'' ''Death Note'' and ''Chobits (Madhouse), comes the epic superhero story that asks the question: what if Superman got really, really bored with his job? '''''One-Punch Man Enter the ridiculous world of One-Punch Man. Where destruction is all you see from City A to City Z. And join humanity's only defense: the Heroes Association. A mix of the Justice League and the DMV. Where good guys are sorted by rank and popularity, instead of, you know, actually doing anything heroic. Meet two unlikely heroes just trying to get by: Saitama, a guy who can handle any physical punishment imaginable -- but is powerless against life's little annoyances; and his sidekick Janos, the humorless cyborg with the body of Iron Man and the face of Nick Carter. Swoon (!). Watch these two unite for epic battles against anime's greatest knock-offs, like: Dragon Ball Z knockoffs, Attack on Titan knockoffs, and Godzilla knockoffs. As Saitama defeats them all with a single punch in the superhero equivalent of hit it and quit it. of Saitama taking out various foes with one punch. What? You're expecting more than one punch? F*** you! It's in the title! Watch the ridiculous action unfold. With some of the best animation that Madhouse has to offer, And watch everything it beautifully destroyed in excessive detail as enemies are exploded into chunks, buildings are demolished into rubble, mountains have holes blown into them, alien ships are crashed into cities, the moon is kicked apart, and the most epic hit of all: softly tapping a ninja in the balls. So don your cape and/or bewb-sweater, put on your plainest face, and get ready for the anime that you never knew you needed. As One-Punch Man turns all the action anime tropes you knew on their heads, while staying true to what you really want: gratuitous violence and action. Starring: Opposite Day Krillin; Gender Swap Android 18; Naruto Weeb; Pretty Pretty Offensive; Wacka Witch of The West; Daily Commuter Man; Crab People Crab People; and Yugi-Only One Eye. for One-Punch Man was 'Premature Eradication Man.']] Premature Eradication Man So all I have to do to be as strong as Saitama is 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and run a 10k every day? Ehh, I'd rather be fat. Trivia *This video used to be exclusive to the paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. When that service was discontinued, this video was reuploaded exclusively to Screen Junkies' Facebook page. *Screen Junkies also produced episodes of Honest Trailers Anime ''for ''Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Bleach, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, '''''and Hunter x Hunter.''' Reception Geek Tyrant wrote, "If you've never watched One-Punch Man, this Honest Trailer will probably make you want to watch it because it highlights all of the wonderfully ridiculous things that I love about the series." ComicBook.com wrote that the Honest Trailer asks "the right kind of anime questions" and "points out some of the anime’s most noteworthy pitfalls." The Christian Post declared the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and "side-splitting." External links * 'Funny Honest Trailer For The Anime ONE PUNCH MAN ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'One Punch Man Gets The Honest Trailer It Deserves '- Comic Book.com article * ''One Punch Man' Anime Series Gets Hilarious Honest Trailer '''- Christian Post article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Anime Category:2010s Category:Anime Category:Japan Category:TV Category:Screen Junkies Category:Screen Junkies Plus Category:Madhouse Category:J.C. Staff